


Raven

by Kylo_ist_immer_mein



Category: Raven - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_ist_immer_mein/pseuds/Kylo_ist_immer_mein





	Raven

The dreams started about a month ago, I know what I see is real, but yet I wake up in my room always at 2:34 am.  
These people they need help, they call for my help, but I’m useless, frozen in time, there is nothing I can do.  
What hurt’s me the most is the little girl. The man who took her, tied her to a chair. He cuts her face with a blade and licks the blood off before it falls to the ground. He broke her legs so she can’t move. When he is done with her he tosses her in the river. Nobody knew about her, nobody but me.  
This time I woke up and she was standing at the foot of my bed. Water dripping from her corpse onto the floor. Her flesh rotten giving off a foul odor and peeling slightly. Bits of bone and muscle peak out where the fish nibbled at her.  
She whispers one word, “Raven.” before disappearing.   
The next night I dream about a woman, couldn’t be no older than twenty five. She was tied by her ankles and hung from the ceiling. The man who took the girl walks in sticking sharp metal tubes into the woman’s flesh. She cries out in agony, her eyes meet mine silently pleading that I help her, but I can’t move, I’m frozen in time. Blood is now seeping out from the tubes. The man drags a knife against the woman’s throat. As blood flows faster from her body he places a bucket underneath her. He proceeds to drain her body. When the body is empty he feasts on the blood.  
When I wake up the woman is laying next to me, trying to speak. Blood pours out of the holes in her body and the slit in her throat onto my bedsheets. The blood causes her to choke and sputter but she manages to whisper the word “Raven”. The woman disappears, leaving my sheets soaked in blood.  
The following night I dream there is a dog. The man walks in holding a bowl, he sets it down in front of the door. The dog gives a cry of joy and wolfs down the bowls contents. The dog licks the man and the man licks the dog back. Shortly after the dog begins foaming at the mouth. The dog gags as if trying to throw up. The dog throws up blood. The man laughs and walks towards the dog, a knife glinting in his hand. The dog cowards and tries to run but can’t from all the blood coming up. The dog sees me and calls out for me, but yet again I’m frozen in time. The knife goes up and comes down along the dog's abdomen. The man reaches inside the cut and pulls out the heart. He bites into it, blood smearing across his face.  
I wake up to a wet nose in my side. I sit up and the dog is next to me. Guts are spilling out of its wound, pieces falling to the floor. The dog drops something, barks, and disappears. The dog dropped a dead Raven at my feet. The Raven has no head.  
The night after that I dream I’m in a babies nursery. A baby giggles and coos in the crib. The man walks in and picks the baby up. He brings the baby to the kitchen, where a pot is boiling on the stove. The baby is set on a cutting board while the man looks for a knife. The man cuts the baby into pieces and places them in the pot.   
I’m woken up by a heavy bundle on my chest. The baby is there wrapped in a blanket. The baby giggles and yells Ra-Ra. When the baby goes silent, it’s head rolls off and rolls under the bed. I get down to see where it went. All that was there was the head of the Raven.  
The final night I see myself. I’m tied to my bed, bound my my ankles and wrists. The man is standing next to me. He cuts my face. He sticks metal poles in my joints. he forces poison down my throat. I start foaming at the mouth and coughing up blood. The man slits my throat, licking up the first drops of blood. He brings the knife to my chest and cuts out my heart. Then he cuts off all my limbs.  
I wake up to the man in my face. He whispers, “My name is Raven.”  
I then live my final dream for real.  
Now I stand at your bed at 2:34 am whispering one word, “Raven.”


End file.
